


Pilot

by NannaSally



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contracts, Gen, Team Bonding, brainship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: a lifetime bond





	Pilot

**Become a Pilot**  
Be One of the Few  
Lifetime Job Security  
Amazing Opportunities for Travel  
Great Pay and Expenses Package  
Application form at below link

 

It certainly looked like a good idea. Job security and a package deal? Not too many of those available these days. Funny how I did not know any pilots, or retired pilots, and none of my friends seemed to either. There was very little information around about what kind of Pilot was needed, or what the job entailed.

But I wanted – needed – a good job, an interesting job, anything to get me away from the boredom and sameness of working for the Family Firm. The work was not the issue really – if I was strictly honest, it was the Family. But I could only be strictly honest within myself about this.

 

********************

“Put a drop of your blood into the tube” said the quiet, calm voice. “Now yours”

They stood back to wait while the tests were concluded. It did not take long.

“Yes, you are compatible and accepted to our program.’

They proceeded through the next door to the final stage of the application process. Interviews had been concluded, written and oral tests passed.

“Please sit down at the table” came the same disembodied voice. “You have both acknowledged receipt of all informational papers, and have agreed to all the tests that have been performed so far. The final decision is now to be made.

“It is important that you understand that the decisions made here today are final. Neither side is able to withdraw without fatality. The process, once begun cannot safely be discontinued.

“When you have acknowledged your agreement, the process will be started.”

They glanced at each other, strangers before today.

“I understand”

“And so do I”

“Good. Place your hand on the spot on the table. Now repeat the oath after me. The sensor will know if you feel at all pressured or unwilling and will alert the system so the process will not start.”

The oath was taken on both sides of the table and the contract was finalised.

Now it was time to enter the Flight Deck of the new ship waiting for its pilots. To climb into the capsule and be wired into the flight system. Tubes attached to various body parts to feed and nourish and cleanse the body systems. Wires to attach to the ship which would now be the shared body for this new pairing.

For the rest of their lives, extended beyond normal human lifespan with medications and nutrients, protected from all but the most severe danger, they would be the brains behind the manoeuvring of the ship. Closer than marriage, yet remaining individual. They would grow together and learn of each other. No one was absolutely certain how long this extended life would be, but at least 250 years beyond the average unenhanced lifespan.

The doors to the capsule were closed and sealed.

The contract was concluded.


End file.
